This invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus for a copying machine and more particularly to a paper feeding apparatus that is capable of feeding sheets from multiple cassettes to a copying machine or printer.
Conventionally, some copying machines are equipped with a paper feeding apparatus that includes a number of cassettes that are individually loaded into the copiers. Feed rolls are contained within the copiers above each cassette loading position and adapted to feed sheets from a selected cassette upon actuation. Chutes for each cassette are provided for directing sheets from the cassettes and into a converging point and a feed roll that transports the sheets for processing within the copiers.
Problems with this approach to feeding paper to a copier are that too much space is required for the chutes and feed rolls and their associated machinery, jams are tough to get at, storage space is required for additional cassettes, and the machines are limited by the number and size of cassettes available. Accordingly, to overcome these problems there is provided a paper feed apparatus for a copying machine that includes a wide variety of cassettes while allowing the maintaining of small machine sizes and ease of jam removal.